


Practice

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Practice

Opening your eyes, you were confused. When did Connor come on the couch with you? Yawning, you did your best to move without waking the toddler. Once he was covered back up, you made your way to the kitchen. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” You yawned, sitting on one of the barstools.

Sam smiled at you, loving your bed head. “You looked comfortable.” He shrugged.

“And when did the tiny one decide to join me?” You smiled at him as he handed you a cup of coffee.

“I don’t know. He was there when I got up this morning.” He told you, turning back to the stove.

You heard a knock at the door and groaned. You weren’t even fully awake. Sliding off the bar stool, coffee in hand, you shuffled towards the door. When you opened it…there was Dean, and some pretty red head. You smiled. “So nice of you to stop by so early in the morning.” You teased.

Dean looked at your shirt. “So, you two _finally _got together, huh?” He grinned. Your face turned bright red as you stared at him.

Sam came up behind you, smiling at his brother. “Come on in.” He chuckled.

“Finally owned up, Sammy?” He asked, making you duck under Sam’s arm that he had against the door and bolting to your room.

“What?” He asked, moving aside to let them in.

Dean dropped his bag. “You and Y/N. You finally hooked up, right?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m not sure where you heard that, but our relationship is the same as it always has been.”

“So she always sleeps in _your _shirts?”

“If she’s had a bad day, yeah.” Sam shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Whatever. You’ll wind up together sooner or later.” He mumbled. “Anyway, this is Wendy.” He smiled. “Wendy, this is Sammy.”

“Sam.” He corrected, making Dean roll his eyes. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” She smiled.

Ten minutes later you came out dressed, and with presentable hair. “Sorry about that.” You noticed that Connor was waking up, making you smile. “Connor’s up. You may want to make sure he uses the bathroom.”

Sam got up and made his way towards the living room. Dean smiled at you. “Connor?”

“He didn’t tell you he’s babysitting for the week?” You asked, sipping your coffee.

“And he has him sleeping in the living room?” Wendy asked.

You chuckled. “No. I fell asleep watching a movie last night. Some time during the night he must have crawled next to me. When I woke up he was there.”

Dean chuckled. “You always were a heavy sleeper.” Wendy looked at him funny. “She’s my brother’s best friend. I’ve had to try to get her up for family stuff before. Sucks, dude.” He explained, not wanting Wendy to think there was a history there. She nodded.

Hearing a splash and a thud from the bathroom, you got up and walked towards it. Stopping in the doorway, you lost it. It looked like Connor had managed to drop something in the toilet, which made the splash. Sam had slipped on the water. You could tell he wasn’t hurt, but he shot you a look. “_Really_?” He asked.

“Consider this practice, remember?” You teased. Dean was snickering next to you. Sam started to get up and your eyes went wide. “Dean! Save me!” You laughed, using him as a human shield.

“_Hey_!” He tried moving, but you had a grip on him.

Sam shook his head. “Truce. Y/N care to take over with Connor for a few while I change?”

You shrugged. Connor ran up to you, grinning. “Come on, little guy. Let’s get you something to change into.” You made your way to Sam’s room and found Connor’s bag. After grabbing a shirt, underwear, and pants, you let Sam in his room and went to yours to change him.

When you walked out, you saw Dean sitting on the couch with Wendy. “So, playing _mommy_?” He teased.

“So, playing _boyfriend_?” You retorted. Dean was a great guy, but dating seemed to go over his head at times. “_Anyways_, I know you have the mentality of a child at times. Care to find something on tv for him while I make him something to eat?” You asked, setting Connor down.

“Hi.” He ran over to Dean, smiling. “I’m Connor. I like your hair.” He said as he climbed into Dean’s lap.

You walked away, chuckling. While you were finding something that Connor could eat, Sam came in. “Hey.” You said over your shoulder. “How’s your ass feel?”

“Ha. Ha.” He smirked, reaching around you for the coffee pot. “I see Dean is enjoying himself. He’s watching Loony Tunes with him.”

“I _figured _they would get along.” You smiled. “Want me to take him to the park today so you and Dean can catch up?” Sure, it wasn’t something that you were used to, but you were sure you could manage.

He shook his head. “How about we all go after lunch?” As he smiled, you saw those dimples.

“Sure.” You grabbed the plate for Connor and walked out of the room.


End file.
